Immortal Echo
by Psychotic Arsonist
Summary: Tsume is found by the Akatsuki, but has to find a way to fit in. A certain Akatsuki doesn't like her, and tries to make her life in the Akatsuki horrible, but they soon find each others similarities. Rated T for Hidan, and possibly my OC. HidanXOC (First Fanfic)
1. Prolouge

A girl ran through the forest, heavily breathing, as she was being chased by three Anbu.

"Dammit, why won't they stop?" she questioned herself, energy slowly draining from her, step after step. A branch caught the headband around her neck, sending it to the ground.. It had a cloud village symbol on it, but it had a line through it as she was a rouge ninja. The girl ignored it as she didn't need it any more. The Anbu were gaining on her, closer every step than the one before. She reached an icy cliff, freezing water down below, willing to freeze anyone who dares to go for a swim.

"Great, but its the only way to escape my fate." the girl jumped, a flashback shot to her mind as she fell.

_FLASHBACK_

_The girl was in a room, and someone else stood at a large window with a view of a giant village._

_"_Why did you disobey my orders, Tsume?" _the man spoke to the girl, angry as he was, but she had a look on her face that could kill._

_"_My teammates were going to get killed! I have to put the safety of the shinobi first!" _Tsume exclaimed, almost yelling at the man._

_"_You put the mission first, Tsume. I did many missions that required sacrifices, but i put the mission first. Always." _the man spun around, facing Tsume, a look of disappointment and anger on his face._

_"_So you would rather care more about the mission than your teammates? How did you even become Raikage like that?_" Tsume yelled, accusing him, almost attacking him._

"Tsume calm down, watch your temper." _The Raikage spoke calmly, all anger gone._

"I'll show you calm!" _Tsume attacked the Raikage, both falling out the giant window. They hit the ground hard, but stood up as if they weren't even hurt._

"Get her! Put her in prison for attacking the Raikage!" _a guard yelled out at the other shinobi, and Tsume ran out of the village, abandoning it, becoming a rouge ninja._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tsume dove into the icy cold water, the temperature shocking her into unconsciousness. She welcomed the darkness as it came, abandoning all fears of death.


	2. Alive?

"Hey, is she awake?"

"No you idiot! Why would she be awake?"

"But i just saw her move..."

Tsume was startled by the voices she heard, noting that she was still alive. She slowly opened her eyes, the bright white room causing her to close them again. When she became accustomed to the light, she looked over and saw two girls, one blonde and one with strange pink hair. Tsume slowly sat up, her back making her twinge in pain.

"Told you she was awake!" The pink haired one spoke teasingly at her friend, sticking out her tongue.

"Shut up forehead. I can see that now." The blonde replied, annoyed that her friend was right.

"Uh..." Tsume spoke, well actually, made a sound. The two girls looked up at Tsume, eyes open in curiosity.

"Hi! I'm Saku-"

"Let me talk, forehead." The blonde covered the other girl's mouth, who was now giving an angry stare. "My name is Ino and this is Sakura. This is the leaf village. Shinobi found you at the side of a river, and were very surprised to see you alive, so they brought you here and you've been asleep ever since." Ino spoke, dropping her hand from Sakura's mouth. 'Your name is...?"

"Oh! Uh... Tsume." Ino stuck out her hand and Tsume took it, as did Sakura.

"Nice to meet you Tsume. We hope you will be well enough to come to the practice fields and show your skills in fighting." Ino replied. A few seconds later, a blonde boy ran in.

"Hey Sakura, Tsunade-sama wants to know how the person in here is doing." The boy wandered in, heading towards Sakura. "Hi Ino."

"She is doing fine, Naruto. And her name is Tsume, not 'the person'." Sakura replied to the blonde, who was now staring at Tsume.

"Hey, whats that on your forehead? It looks strange." Naruto kept on staring impolitely, and he didn't stop, even when Sakura told him not to stare.

"I said stop!" Sakura pushed Naruto's head down, which made him stop staring. "Its just a birthmark, so you shouldn't stare." Just then, a tall woman came in, ushering the three out of the room.

"I'm sorry about those three, Naruto especially." She snagged a chair and sat down next to Tsume's bed. "I am Tsunade, Hokage of the leaf village. It surprised me to hear that someone was found, alive, in a river. Which village are you from, and is there anything special about you?" She was referring to the mark on Tsume's forehead, which meant an obvious thing to those who know about sealing Justus.

"The cloud village." Tsume replied slowly, not sure if Tsunade knew what had happened. "And, I am a jinchuuriki too." Tsunade didn't seem surprised, as she must have guessed it.

"Alright. I shall send a letter to the cloud village, telling them that we have found one of their shinobi." Tsume shuddered as Tsunade left, as she didn't tell her that she is now a rouge ninja.

* * *

A bird flew over the forest, heading to the cloud village to send a message. Suddenly, a kunai shot from the trees, killing the messenger bird. The bird fell, and as it was about to hit the ground, a hand snagged the dead bird, taking off the letter and discarding the bird. The person opened the letter, reading its contents.

_To: Raikage of the cloud._

_From: Hokage of the leaf._

_I must inform you that some of my leaf shinobi have found one of your shinobi, who is now in our care as she was injured. She is well and is ready to be sent back to your village, as soon as we get your reply message._ _I have noted that she is a jinchuuriki, possibly of the ten tails. I shall send some of my shinobi as escorts with her, as a warning for you to not attack them._

"Hmm, this seems important, don't you think?" The man spoke to another person who came up to him.

The other person took the letter, and placed it in his coat. "I shall give this to Leader-sama when we get back, for it may be an important mission for us." The two walked off, heading to who knows where.


	3. Discovered By Evil

Tsume was being dragged onto the practice field by Sakura and Naruto. As soon as they entered, she saw that it was a lot bigger than she expected.

"Whoa..." Tsume froze at the largeness of the field.

"Stop staring and get ready to spar! I want to fight you!" Naruto yelled, already ready to fight. Sakura and Tsume both gave him an 'Are you an idiot?' face. Tsume was a Jonin, and Naruto was only a Genin. Sakura was a Chunin, but was going to make sure that neither of them went out of control.

"Alright, I'm ready." Tsume gained her base, and waited for Sakura's signal. Just then, someone appeared with a burst of smoke.

"As I shall ask, what do you think you're doing here, Naruto?" The man spoke, and at the same time, he was reading a book, which he didn't take his eyes off of as he asked his question.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei! I was just about to spar with Tsume! Why do you have to interrupt us?" Naruto whined, not at all pleased with the intrusion.

"You know, Tsunade wanted her to rest, not getting hurt in a fight or anything like that." Kakashi replied, giving Naruto a glare from the corner of his eye. "But if I keep an eye on her while you two spar, I think it'll be just fine."

"All right!" Naruto yelled, happy that he can now spar with Tsume. Almost immediately, Naruto shot towards Tsume, pulling out a kunai in the process. Tsume stepped back, blocking his blow and both sprang back, only to charge toward each other again. This time, Naruto created a few clones which spread out around Tsume in a circle. She was being attacked at all angles, so she made a few hand signs and spun, flames creating a dome around her as she did so. She stopped and looked, the clones now gone and a lightly singed Naruto stood a few feet away from her, out of the flaming dome's range.

"Wait." Kakashi spoke, looking over his shoulder as he sensed something behind him in the trees. Naruto, Sakura and Tsume looked toward the same direction too, as they sensed a presence of someone in the trees. They couldn't sense anything after a few seconds or so.

"It might've been Konahamaru or an academy student watching us." Sakura spoke, guessing who it might've been. The two shinobi continued their fighting, forgetting about the presence.

* * *

The stone wall shifted, revealing a plant like figure in which spoke to another figure in the shadows.

"The letter that Deidara and Sasori intercepted was true- **We saw the ten tails."** The plant like figure spoke in two different voices, like it was two separate people.

"Alright Zetsu, you can go now." The figure in the shadows spoke as Zetsu vanished, melting back into the wall. The figure stepped outside the room, confronting two people, the ones who intercepted the letter. "I want you two to capture the ten tails, as the jinchuuriki shall join to the leaf village and carry out the mission, understand?" The two people replied in a yes and left, and the man stood alone.


	4. Traveling Buddies!

The two people dismissed by the man in the shadows earlier were making their way toward Konoha. The forest was dense, but they moved through it like they lived there for a long time.

"Hey, Sasori Danna, how long until we get to the leaf village, hmm?" The blonde one spoke, interrupting the silence.

"It wouldn't be that long if you would just keep your mouth shut, Deidara. I was actually enjoying the silence." Sasori replied to the complain coming from Deidara, who looked very bored at the moment.

"Yeah, right. Just how long exactly is it going to take, hmm?" Deidara questioned again, thinking how boring the mission is at the moment.

"Just keep your mouth shut, brat. We should be there by tomorrow." Sasori spoke, aggravation in his voice. They wandered further into the forest, Deidara following Sasori as he was the only one who knew which way to go.

"Maybe I could summon a bird to ride on, as it would be much faster-"

"And taking the chance of being seen? Leader-sama wouldn't want us to be seen, you know that?" Sasori spoke, completing Deidara's sentence, not wanting to take chances.

"It was just a suggestion..." Deidara trailed off, Sasori's stare silencing him. "Humph." Deidara frowned at Sasori, then immediately looked to his right, deep into the forest, distracting himself.

* * *

Tsume, Sakura, and Naruto froze, sensing that one, no, two people were approaching them. Two men with black cloaks, which had red clouds plastered on them, emerged from the trees.

"Looks like we have found leaf shinobi." The red haired one spoke, eying the leaf headband on Naruto's forehead.

"Alright, we want to know where the ten tails is, and if you won't cooperate, we will just have to kill all three of you, hmm." The blonde one spoke this time, his face plastered with a slight grin, only that the left half of his face was covered by his bangs.

"Here." Tsume stepped forward, not wanting to risk her friend's lives.

"Alright-"

"But, I want to fight, so if I win, I stay, and if you win, I go with you." Tsume continued speaking, Naruto and Sakura slowly backing away. Suddenly, a giant white bird loomed over them, blocking them from their escape.

"Deal." The blonde one spoke, and immediately, three white birds, about ten times smaller than the giant one, flew out of the trees, exploding on impact at the three shinobi. As the smoke cleared, they were on the ground coughing, slight burn marks on them. Tsume stood up, ignoring the pain from the explosion.

"Don't hurt my friends, they are not part of this. I'm the one you're after." Tsume charged toward the blonde, but suddenly fell, as something caught her leg.

"Sorry, but you lost, and you're coming with us, hmm." He spoke, and the last thing Tsume noticed was a searing pain in her right leg and the flames of an explosion.


	5. Um Art?

Tsume awoke, the bright light of the sun making her squint. As soon as she had gotten used to to the light, she noticed that she was moving, but not by herself. She sat up, and saw that she was riding the giant bird from earlier, but the thing that she took note of first was that her leg seemed to be fine. Over the edge were the two men wearing the black cloaks, which had the red clouds plastered all over them. The blonde one looked up, taking notice that Tsume was awake.

"Hey Sasori Danna, shes awake, hmm." He spoke to his partner, who stayed silent for a few seconds until replying.

"Bring her down, Deidara. She should be able to walk now." Sasori kept on walking as Deidara helped Tsume off the bird. There was then white smoke and the bird was shrunken, almost ten times smaller now.

"How...?" Tsume trailed off as he slipped the bird into his pocket. She caught a glimpse of his hands, and there were mouths in the middle of each of them. She shook the thought out of her head, not wanting to know any more about him, but wanting to know how he made the bird shrink and move when it was tried speaking again. "How did you make that," she pointed toward his pocket, where the small bird now rested, "move and shrink like that?"

"Oh, its simple, hmm. I just mold the clay here-"

"That's enough Deidara." Sasori interrupted him, knowing what would happen if he continued on like that.

"Come on, Sasori Danna. I was just telling her about my art, hmm." Deidara's eyes, um, eye lighted up every time he mentioned the word 'art'. "Anyways, the clay has an explosive content, which creates a beautiful explosion, only lasting an instant-"

"Eternity." Sasori knew what would happen the moment he spoke.

"Instant."

"Eternity.

"**Instant**."

"**Eternity**."

"**Instan**-"

"**Will you two just shut up?!**" Tsume yelled, stopping the two artists in the middle of their argument. "Are you two always like this?" She asked, and the silence they gave her said yes.

"Guess so..." Tsume mumbled to herself, continuing to wherever they were going to take her.


	6. A Warm Welcome Not

The stone hideout was in view, and it became bigger with each step. Tsume shuddered in fear as what the other members would think of her. Deidara and Sasori told her about the Akatsuki, the organization that they were in. She was to join them and to be placed with a partner, or with an already existing group. They all weren't really normal you could say. They approached the hideout door and immediately heard a loud voice coming from inside.

"**Where the f***ing hell is my f***ing pendant?!**" Deidara face-palmed at the voice, seeming to know exactly who it was. They opened a door and immediately saw a silver haired man holding someone else back to the wall. The man's fist was raised in the air as if to hit the other person, who had a swirly orange mask on. Just before he was about to strike, a tall man walked around the corner, holding a necklace with a strange shaped symbol hanging off of it.

"Your pendant was under your bed, so you have no reason to blame Tobi." The man spoke, and the silver haired man dropped Tobi and snagged the pendant, then headed down the hallway, mumbling something inaudible to Tsume. The tall man went down the same hallway, leaving Tsume, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi alone in the large room.

"Sempai! You're back!" Tobi latched onto Deidara, who tried to detach him at once but failed to do do.

"Sheesh, get off me, hmm!" Deidara struggled to get Tobi off of him while Sasori gained Tsume's attention.

"Follow Konan over there, Tsume. She will take you to Leader-sama." He pointed to a blue haired woman who as standing on the other side of the room. Tsume strode forward to her, and she beckoned her to follow.

"This way." Konan led Tsume into a room at the end of the hallway. She softly knocked on the door, and spoke. "She is here, Pain. Do you want her alone?"

"No, that's fine. Come in." A voice came from inside, and Konan opened the door. When Tsume was in, Konan closed the door and left, leaving Tsume alone with Pain. He had orange spiky hair and had piercings along both sides of his nose. "You must be Tsume, am I correct?"

"Y... Yes..." Tsume stuttered, she was very nervous, as she was standing in front of the leader of the Akatsuki. She shifted her feet and looked around the room. There were bookcases against the wall, a table covered with papers in the middle of the room, and a bed in the far left corner of the room.

"Do you know why you are to join us?" He asked Tsume, who slightly jumped at his sudden question.

"Yes... Sasori and Deidara told me." Tsume calmed down a bit, and didn't stutter this time when she spoke. Pain stepped out of the shadows holding a cloak and a ring.

"Good. Your room is in the other hallway, second to last. You may go now." He told Tsume, handing the items to her. Tsume left the room and cautiously walked down the hallway, passing the room she first came inside of, then went down the other hallway. She stopped at the second to last room, her room, and opened the door. It wasn't too big, and it seemed mainly clean, a bit dusty though. She sat on the bed, wondering what to do now. Suddenly, Konan popped her head in.

"Oh, good, you're here. I must warn you to wake up before eight, unless you would want to wake up by someone yelling or so..." Konan trailed off, leaving Tsume to wonder what she meant. "Anyways, good luck, and you will need it!" She left, leaving Tsume alone again.


	7. Not A Good First Impression

Tsume awoke with a start to yelling and cursing. She looked over at the clock, and it said 8:02 in the morning.

"What the...?" Tsume then remembered that Konan told her to wake up before eight. Now she knew why. She jolted up out of bed, really wanting to kill whoever woke her up. She opened the door and looked down the hallway. The silver haired man from yesterday was on the ground, gasping for air as if he was just strangled. Tsume walked past, ignoring him and entered the kitchen, where Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, a light blue skinned man, a man with black hair which was tied in a slight ponytail, and the tall man that found the pendant yesterday, sat at the table. Just as Tsume went to the counter to grab a bowl, the silver haired man came into the room, glaring at the tall man, which Tsume now noticed that he had stitches along the sides of his face and along his arms. Tsume grabbed for a bowl from the cabinet.

"My f***ing bowl." The silver haired man took the bowl out of Tsume's hands, walking off to get his food. Tsume took deep breaths to calm her temper down. She always had trouble calming herself down, as she had a short temper at times. She grabbed her food and sat at the table, where Tobi was talking nonstop to Deidara. He looked up at Tsume, and surprisingly, stopped annoying Deidara.

"Hi Tsume-chan! Good morning!" Tobi spoke in a very annoying way, and Tsume now felt sorry for Deidara, who had to put up with him every day.

"Morning Tsume, see you woke up to a not so pleasant start, hmm." Deidara looked a bit tired too, seeming that he woke up to someone cursing and yelling too. "Anyways, this is Kisame-" the light blue skinned man nodded, "Itachi-" He motioned to the black haired man, "Kakuzu-" The man with stitches stayed silent, but tapped his hand, "and Hidan, hmm." The silver haired man growled and looked away. Tsume stood up to put her bowl in the sink, when Hidan tossed his bowl to her.

"Here bit-" Time seemed to slow down as Tsume's fist connected with Hidan's jaw. She let her temper get to her and sent Hidan in to the wall, then she stormed to her room, leaving Hidan on his knees, wiping the blood from his mouth. He mumbled something and went out the front door, hoping to vent his anger against an unlucky tree.

"This isn't going to end well, hmm." Deidara hit his head on the table a few times, knowing that this wasn't good.

* * *

"I want you and Hidan out on one of the clearings. I will keep watch to make sure you two don't kill each other while you two spar." Konan spoke to the two Akatsuki, who were frowning at the fact that they have to spar. "I want you two there in the next hour or so."

Hidan and Tsume stood out in the clearing, with Konan in the trees somewhere.

"I'm leaving." Tsume walked away, not wanting to fight.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hidan ran toward Tsume, ready to slice her in two with his scythe. Tsume took notice of him and, when he was close enough, she spun around and kicked him in the jaw, again. Tsume then continued her way towards the hideout, leaving Hidan glaring at her, seeming to think up ways to kill her. Hidan took his scythe, and threw it at her, the cord letting him control its path. Tsume dodged it, letting it embed itself into a tree.

"If you want it your way, I'll fight." Tsume jerked the scythe out of the tree, and pulled it, sending its wielder stumbling forward into her fist, which connected with his jaw for a third time. Hidan decided to stay on the ground this time, trying to ignore the intense pain in his jaw. The moment Tsume entered the hideout, everyone was huddled around the couch, watching the TV as Konan was back, and the video recorder was plugged in. She continued to her room, hearing the laughter of everyone watching Hidan getting beaten into a pulp.


	8. First Mission

Tsume awoke (yet again) to a loud crash, or shall we say a loud explosion.

"What the hell? Hidan is going to be so dead-" She stopped as she looked at the time, and realized that it was 7:37. Hidan wasn't awake at this time. "Damn it Deidara..." She stormed through the door, and met Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, and a raging, cursing Hidan. They all want outside to kill a certain psychotic arsonist. When they found him, he had a look on his face that said 'oh sh*t...'

A few minutes later, they were dragging a beaten up Deidara back to the hideout.

* * *

"Alright, I want Tsume to come on the mission with you two, as it will be her first mission." Konan spoke, understanding the conflict between Hidan and Tsume. This was the exact reason she made Kakuzu go along, so he can stop the two from killing each other.

"Why the f***ing hell does she have to f***ing come with us? Why couldn't you f***ing put her with Deidara and Sasori?" Hidan yelled in his not so pleasant way of speaking.

"Because I said so, now go!" Konan walked over to the door, and opened it. The three Akatsuki walked out, Tsume and Hidan glaring at each other, ready to fight the moment the other speaks. Konan closed the door, sighing as she wondered how this will go. Deidara walked out from hiding behind the corner, obviously eavesdropping.

"As I may ask, why did you send Tsume along on the same mission as Hidan, hmm?" Deidara questioned with a curious look on his face. Konan looked over at him, trying to put what she was going to say in a reasonable manner.

"They need to learn how to work together, and not fight all the time." Deidara shrugged and walked off, leaving Konan alone. She walked over to the wall and rested her head against it. "Please tell me I made the right decision." She mumbled to herself, doubting if her plan will work.

* * *

Tsume and Hidan were throwing curses and threats at each other, while Kakuzu tried to split them apart, for the third time.

"Why did you f***ing have to f***ing join the f***ing Akatsuki?! You aren't f***ing special like the f***ing rest of us! Why cant you just f***ing go back to your f***ing village?!"

"Because they f***ing treat me like a f***ing piece of f***ing sh*t! If I was f***ing allowed to, you would torn to f***ing bits and be f***ing strewn all over the f***ing place!"

"F*** you! I would f***ing like to see you f***ing try!"

Hidan and Tsume continued like this for a few more minutes, cursing at least once per of them were paying any attention to Kakuzu.

"I give up." Kakuzu walked off, continuing the mission on his own, leaving the two silver haired Akatsuki to argue for who knows how long. Hidan and Tsume didn't notice him leave, and continued with their fighting.

"Wait, where did Kakuzu go?" Tsume stopped, noticing that Kakuzu was nowhere to be see.

"Who the f*** cares?" Hidan walked off into the trees toward the direction of the hideout. Tsume went the other way, searching for Kakuzu. She emerged from the forest onto a dirt road, and traveled down the road until she spotted a figure in the distance. Running toward the figure, she thought about what Leader-sama would do to Hidan if he came back without her or Kakuzu. As she became closer to the figure, it split into three separate figures. As Tsume screeched to a halt, the three people in the distance took notice of her and strode toward her.

"Not good... not good at all..." Tsume muttered under her breath, taking notice of the leaf village symbols on their headbands. The three shinobi halted as well when they took notice of the Akatsuki cloak she wore. It was three against one, and Tsume had one choice: Run. She could kill the shinobi in one swipe if she was in her tailed beast state, but she only had acquired the state once and couldn't summon it up at her will. She noticed the shinobi following her as she ran through the forest. They weren't far behind, but they could catch up really quick.

"Oof." Tsume rammed into something hard, which seemed to speak in return.

"Sh*t! Watch where you're f***ing going!" It was Hidan. Great. The three shinobi stopped as they caught up with Tsume. "And why the f***ing hell did you f***ing bring trouble with you?!"

"Look Hidan, I need your help. I have a plan-"

"I don't f***ing need a f***ing plan." Hidan pulled out his scythe and charged, ignoring what Tsume said.

"Hidan! **Wait!**" Tsume took notice that there were only two shinobi present. '_Where the hell did the third one go?'_ She thought to herself looking around where the third shinobi would attack. Just then, the ground broke, and the last shinobi shot out from the hole.

"Sorry Tsume." It was Kakashi. Tsume felt the intense pain as he stabbed her in the back with a katana. She fell forward, the pain dulling away as darkness engulfed her vision. She heard someone call her name right before she blacked out.

"**Tsume!**"


	9. Problems

'_sh*t, sh*t, sh*t._' Hidan sprinted towards the hideout with a near-dead Tsume in his arms. '_Please don't let her f***ing die._' Tsume was bleeding from her chest, as she was stabbed in the back by one of the shinobi. The blade missed her heart, but just barely. '_Where the f**k is Kakuzu when you f***ing need him?!_' Aside from a few stray thoughts, Hidan couldn't think straight. He finally reached the hideout and burst through the door. The sun was setting, so almost everyone was asleep, thankfully. He went straight to Kakuzu's room and hit the door as hard as he could.

"What the f*** do you want? I was trying to sleep!" Kakuzu growled angrily from behind the door.

"**Get your f***ing a** out here! Tsume is f***ing dying!**" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu and he opened the door immediately.

"Sh*t. Go place her on her bed, give me a second." Kakuzu went back into his room while Hidan went to Tsume's room and placed Tsume in her bed. She looked pale. "Out." Kakuzu entered the room, telling Hidan to shoo.

"What if I don't f***ing want to-"

"**Out. Now.**" Hidan obeyed and went into his room to try to get some sleep. He soon found out he couldn't sleep, so he waited until Kakuzu left Tsume's room. As soon as he heard the door shut, he walked out of his room to check on Tsume. Her breathing was back to normal, and the paleness was gone from her face. Hidan seemed to calm down, knowing that she was alright.

"Thank Jashin..." He walked out of her room, and a wave of exhaust ran through him, making him feel very tired. He headed straight to his room and landed on his bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Konan opened Hidan's door, looking over to see that he was still asleep. "Hidan. Wake up." She nudged his shoulder gently, waking him up, but only slightly.

"Hrng... Whaddya want?" Hidan spoke drowsily, looking over his shoulder at Konan.

"You should eat some breakfast. It's nine o'clock." Hidan didn't speak for a few moments after Konan said this.

"Give me a few f***ing minutes." Konan was leaving when he spoke. He tried to fall back asleep for a bit longer after Konan left. The smell of food from the kitchen forced him to finally get up. When he reached the kitchen, pancakes were almost done. He looked at the calendar and saw that it was Sunday, pancakes for breakfast. It was a small tradition to make pancakes on Sunday, and Konan was the best at making them. Hidan sat at the table, and Konan placed a plate in front of him. Two pancakes the size of his head sat on the plate, each with its own share of chocolate chips. Tobi didn't have any chocolate in his, for a certain reason. (Long story.)

After Hidan was done, he strode back to his room to fall back asleep. He stopped at Tsume's room and forced himself to continue to his room.

* * *

Hidan woke up to Deidara,which wasn't because of his 'art'.

"Hidan, get up, hmm. Kakuzu is making bets, hmm." Deidara left, Hidan slowly getting up out of his bed. Every once in a while, Zetsu argues with himself, and Kakuzu starts to make bets on which side would everyone would join in, the only ones who didn't were Sasori, Tobi, and obviously Zetsu. Hidan always went for Zetsu's black side.

"Here, 1,000 yen, Black. (about 10 US dollars.)" Hidan placed the money on the table. Konan, Itachi, and Kisame bet on the white, while Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Pain bet on the black. The groups were on the opposite sides of the table. At the moment, the argument was about if the bets on Zetsu's arguments were fine or not. Black Zetsu is for the bets, while White Zetsu was against them. Soon, the argument was over, and black won. The bets changed for each argument, and Kakuzu seemed to always choose the winning side.

"Pay up f***ers!" Hidan grinned at the fact that he was on the winning side, and was going to gain another 1,000 yen. He went back to his room and hid his money, because Kakuzu searched the rooms for unguarded money when others went on missions.

* * *

Author's Note

pancakes idea from when i visit my friends on saturday, and we always have pancakes the size of our heads in the mornings. its always a tradition. even the little five year old gets one LOADED with chocolate chips... not. a. good. idea.


	10. It's My Fault

**Woot! ch.9! enjoy! eight at night so... up until two! no. cant stay up that late typing up next chapter. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! D:**

* * *

It was around midnight when Hidan woke up for no apparent reason. He laid on his back for a few minutes, thinking about what to do now. He sat up, and walked out of his room to visit the fridge. When he was walking back to his room, he stopped in front of Tsume's room. He slowly opened the door and saw that she was still unconscious. It has been a full day since she was hurt, and it pained Hidan to know that it was his fault. He went straight for an attack, and didn't have any idea of a plan. If he stayed and listened to Tsume, then he could've stopped the leaf shinobi from stabbing her.

Hidan stepped in the room, being very careful not to disturb anything. He took a seat at the end of Tsume's bed and sat there, looking at the floor. After a few deep breaths, he looked over at her and slid his hand off his lap, placing it on top of Tsume's hand.

"My f***ing fault..." Hidan stayed like that for a bit, feeling sorry that it was his own fault that Tsume was now like this. He held his breath for a moment, thinking he saw Tsume move. He waited a few moments to see if she was awake, but saw that she wasn't. He closed his eyes and hung his head for a bit, still holding Tsume's hand.

"H... Hidan..." His eyes shot open at the voice, and looked over at Tsume. She was awake. He froze, not knowing what to do.

"You... You're awake." Hidan spoke, his eyes wide in shock.

* * *

Tsume opened her eyes, and was slightly surprised at who she saw at the foot of her bed.

"H... Hidan..." She spoke in a raspy voice, her throat lightly burning. Hidan seemed to freeze when she spoke, shocked that she was awake.

"You... You're awake." He stuttered, seeming to hold his breath after he spoke. Tsume tried to shift her left hand, but felt that it was trapped under something. She glanced down, seeing Hidan's hand on hers. He looked down where she was glancing at and removed his hand, avoiding her gaze. "Do you need anything?" He looked away while saying this, not wanting her to see his face, as he could feel the heat of his blush on his face.

"Water..." Tsume spoke in a raspy voice again, her throat hurting worse than before. Hidan stood up and walked out the door, returning back after a minute or so with a glass of water.

"Here." He handed the glass over, taking a seat at the end of the bed again. Tsume finished and set the glass down, her throat not hurting as much any more. "I'm sorry that you were hurt like this. It was my fault." Hidan glanced over at Tsume, flashes of what he saw flying through his head.

"Look, it wasn't your fault Hidan..." Tsume swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting about a foot away from Hidan. "I just wasn't on guard. I brought this onto myself-"

"No, I rushed ahead and ignored you. If I had listened to you, I would've been able to stop you from getting stabbed." Hidan sighed, letting his head hang with guilt. "I'm sorry..." He looked at Tsume again, who was slightly angered that he was blaming what happened to her on himself. She closed her eyes in frustration, trying to take a deep breath in to calm herself down.

"It wasn't your fault Hidan! I brought this onto myself. I expected you to attack without any plan, because its what you would normally do-" Tsume's eyes were still closed, and didn't notice how close Hidan was until she felt his lips against hers. Her eyes flew open in shock as he kissed her, and instinctively closed her eyes again. He pulled back, but Tsume leaned forward to kiss him again. They separated and both blushed, avoiding each others gaze for a few seconds. Hidan quickly stood up and left, too embarrassed to stay in the room. Tsume sat there silently for a minute or so, then laid back in her bed, falling asleep once again.

Hidan laid in his bed silently, going over what just happened in his head. He rolled to his side, feeling a wave of exhaustion come over him. One last thought went through his head before he conked out.

'_Do I love her or not?_'


	11. Secret

Hidan awoke to chatter coming from the kitchen. '_Great, it's morning._' He slowly got up, slightly sore from the way he slept. When he reached the kitchen, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Itachi and Tobi were at the table. Hidan wasn't hungry, but he snagged breakfast anyways. With the food in hand, he walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Tsume's room. He slowly opened the door and looked over. Tsume was still asleep. He placed the food on the small side table and walked over to the sleeping Tsume. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Food." Tsume pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

"Give me a sec." She mumbled under the blankets, trying to fall back asleep. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Get your lazy a** out of bed." Hidan lost some patience, while Tsume slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed. She looked over at the food, and looked at Hidan, then started eating. Hidan stepped out of the room, leaving Tsume to wolf down her food hungrily, as she hadn't eaten for a day or so. Hidan came back into the room carrying a glass of water and a small bottle.

"Kakuzu said for you to take these, one in the morning and one in the evening." Hidan set the bottle and the glass down, and sat on the edge of the bed. Tsume cautiously grabbed the bottle as if it would bite her. She hated taking any kind of medicine. She downed the pill and the water as well anyways.

"I hate taking medicine. Its gross." Tsume complained, continuing to eat the rest of her breakfast.

"Enjoy then, I never really have to take anything since I f***ing never get sick." Tsume coughed at his reply to her complain, taken by surprise.

"What do you mean? Everyone gets sick! I mean, you must have gotten sick at least once in your life." Tsume faced toward Hidan, confusion plastered on her face.

"Eh, it's complicated. The last time that I was sick was when I was young, about nine. After that, well, I never was sick again." Hidan leaned back, hands behind his head. Tsume didn't know about his immortality, and he didn't want to explain it to her. It was a long story and very complicated, but he might just be forced to tell it.

"How can that be possible? Tell me the truth, I want to know!" Tsume spoke in an accusing way. Hidan sighed, and leaned back forward, looking at the ground.

"If you really want to know, then I'll tell you. When I was still in my village, I found about a certain religion, and followed it. Well, when my village decided to become a tourist site instead of being a normal shinobi village, I decided to leave, and met up with the Akatsuki and joined. My religion, well, it makes me immortal only if I sacrifice enough people. There, end of story. Got it?" Tsume looked down, deep in thought. Hidan stood up and took the plate and glass, then walked towards the kitchen. Tsume sat alone, sorting out what Hidan just told her.

'_Guess that explains a lot._' Tsume stood up, and walked out of her room to say hi to the other Akatsuki. Hidan seemed to be back in his room. Deidara and Kisame sat on the couch, arguing about something until Kisame noticed Tsume.

"Hey, Tsume! Nice to see that you're fine!" Deidara turned around as Kisame spoke, taking notice of her too.

"Hey. Leader-sama told me that he wanted to see you when you woke up, hmm." Deidara motioned towards the hallway where Pain's room was. Tsume strode down the hallway, and stopped at the last door. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it and what do you need?" Pain spoke from the inside, and Tsume heard papers shuffling on the inside.

"Its Tsume. You wanted to see me?" The door opened, and two people were inside. Papers were strewn all over the table, Pain stood at the farthest end while Konan stood at the door, as she was the one who opened it.

"Sorry about the mess. It's just that the paperwork needs to be organized." Konan walked over to some papers, which she started piling up in a neat stack.

"The reason I asked for you to be here was that I want to keep you off missions for a week and to rest because of your injuries. I would like for you to help around here too, since you are not going to be on any missions soon." Pain spread out a stack of papers, reorganizing them into a different order. "You may go now. Rest for today, but tomorrow, you will be helping Konan around the hideout." Tsume left, heading straight for her room. On the way, she snagged a book and a glass of water. She sat on her bed, and started reading.

* * *

Tsume woke up around the middle of the night, and couldn't go back to sleep. She stood up and walked out of her room, craving a small snack. She paid a visit to the fridge, and when she was done, she walked back to her room. When she turned the corner down the hallway, someone grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth. Her heart was beating about a million miles a second until she calmed down and realized who it was behind her. She pulled the hand off of her mouth, and the person replaced his grip on her shoulder.

"Why are you awake Hidan?" Tsume looked back to see violet eyes looking at her. She sighed and turned around, seeing Hidan grinning at her.

"Why are you awake? I woke up because I heard someone making a racket out here." Tsume rolled her eyes at this, knowing that it was a lie.

"I couldn't sleep. And tell me the truth, why are you up at this time?" Tsume walked forward, wrapping her arms around Hidan's neck.

"Insomnia, had it for the last few days." Hidan leaned forward and they kissed.

"Enjoy then." Tsume walked back to her room and laid back down in her bed. Just when she relaxed, the door opened and Hidan walked in.

"Scoot over." Tsume was slightly surprised when he laid down next to her, pulling her close. She was in his arms, and surprisingly was calm and relaxed. She soon fell asleep, and Hidan noticed the change in her breathing.

"Love you." He kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes, soon sleep overtook him.


	12. Training

Hidan heard a click. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. In the doorway was a blonde arsonist and a shark-man holding a camera, and now were going 'oh sh*t.' He swiftly jolted out of bed and chased them throughout the base.

"**F*** you, you little f***ers!**" They were now outside the base, Diedara and Kisame running for their dear lives. Hidan was wildly slashing at them with his scythe. "**I WILL F***ING CHOP YOUR F***ING HEADS OFF AND WILL F***ING MOUNT YOUR F***ING HEADS ON THE F***ING WALL!** **GIVE ME THE F***ING CAMERA NOW!**" Deidara quickly created a giant bird and helped Kisame onto the bird for safety. They then flew out of reach, Hidan screaming a stream of curses at the two.

* * *

Tsume awoke to movement and yelling. '_Hidan…_' Hidan wasn't there anymore, and was probably trying to kill someone. Tsume slowly lifted herself up out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. Almost everyone was awake due to Hidan. Deidara and Kisame weren't there, so they were probably being chased by Hidan, if not, they were already dead. After she had eaten, she went back to bed, wanting to fall back asleep.

* * *

Tsume awoke again, and it was around noon. She stood up and ventured out of her room to see if Hidan had killed anyone. He was nowhere to be found.

"Hidan and Kakuzu were sent on a mission not long ago, and I prevented him from killing anyone." Konan spoke, making Tsume jump about a foot in the air. "Sorry to scare you."

"It's alright. Is there anything I can do?" Tsume looked around the room. It was clean, but if Hidan was here, I would've been a mess.

"No, you can rest or whatever." Konan turned around, walking toward her room.

"I guess I will just go out and train then." Tsume had an idea, and walked outside and headed toward a clearing. She stood in the center and concentrated on the mark on her forehead. She was trying to summon up the ten tails at will. Since she was in the Akatsuki and she held the ten tails in her, she should at least control a few tails for defense.

"Hey, Tsume. What are you doing, hmm?" Deidara, thankfully still alive, walked in the clearing, interrupting Tsume's concentration.

"Go the f*** away, couldn't you see I was trying to concentrate?" Tsume threw a death stare at Deidara, who froze but continued speaking.

"Sorry, didn't know, hmm." Deidara turned to walk away.

"No, you can stay." Tsume took a deep breath. Deidara was annoying at times, but can shut up if he needs to, unlike Hidan.

"What are you doing anyways, hmm?"

"Something. If something happens, don't freak out." Tsume resumed her concentration, not seeming to make any progress. She opened her eyes and saw that Deidara had left. '_Good._' Soon, the sky grew dark, and Tsume didn't gain any progress during the day. She trailed to the hideout, weary from her trying to summon up the ten tails at will. Hidan wasn't back yet, but Tsume didn't care. She was about to drop dead. She flopped onto the bed and tried to instantly fall asleep, but couldn't, no matter what she tried. She wasn't able to sleep until near midnight.

"_Damn it. Where's Hidan when you need him?_…"


	13. Mission To Cloud

**Sorry, its been a while and I blame it on school. Science fair project and a sh*t load of other stuff. I gained an akatsuki cloak during the time...**

* * *

Not much happened during the week that Tsume was ordered to stay in. Most of the time, she went out to practice in the clearing, but no one knew what she was doing. At the moment, she was waiting outside the hideout for Hidan. Tsume jolted as she heard a sound coming from the trees.

"Damn... just a stupid bird." She slumped back over, letting her mind drift. The sun soon set and the stars began to show themselves. Tsume leaned back, looking at the beautiful stars, and didn't know that she was slowly drifting off to sleep. Soon, sleep forced her to close her eyes.

* * *

Tsume awoke, but didn't open her eyes. She felt different. The ground underneath her was soft, and she felt warmth next to her, and also breathing that wasn't hers. She opened her eyes and saw Hidan, his arms wrapped around her and he was asleep. She was in her bed, and suspected that when she fell asleep, Hidan came back and saw her, then brought her inside. She scooted closer, and wrapped her arm around his waist, falling asleep to the pattern of his breathing.

* * *

"Tsume, wake up. It's morning." Tsume awoke to Hidan gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes, seeing that Hidan was already up and was wide awake. He stood next to the bed, shirtless as usual. Tsume flipped over onto her other side, facing the wall. She pulled the blanket in tight, wanting to savor the warmth before she had to get up into the cold morning, but Hidan's hand was freezing cold.

"Get your cold hands off of me, I want to stay warm." Tsume brushed his hand off her shoulder, pulling the blanket even tighter to cover up the coldness from where his hand once was. Hidan stood there for a second to think, then slipped his hand under the blanket, down her back.

"**GAHH! Hidan! I said get your cold hands off of me!**" Tsume squirmed until Hidan removed his hand from her back, then sat up. He was laughing, even when she gave him one of her death glares. "Damn you, Hidan. I wan enjoying the warmth until you did that, you idiot."

"You know me, I couldn't f***ing resist. Get up anyways, breakfast smells good." Tsume grumbled, wincing at the cold floor underneath her feet when she stepped out of bed. She sniffed at the air. '_Damn, Hidan was right. Whatever is cooking smells good._' She walked down the hallway, the smell getting stronger. She instantly recognized it, smiling when the entered the kitchen. Cinnamon rolls were cooking, and almost everyone was at the table, hungrily waiting for breakfast. Konan was making them, obviously, since she cooked better than all the other Akatsuki.

"Need any help?" Tsume walked over to Konan, who seemed to be busy with cooking and such.

"Huh? Oh, yes please. Could you hand me the pan?" Tsume walked over and snagged the large pan, then handed it to Konan. She then took the rolls and placed them on the pan, letting them cool. "That one is Tobi's, the one without the icing." Konan pointed towards one of the rolls, then took out plates for everyone. Tsume placed a roll on each of the plates, keeping in mind which one is Tobi's. She then passed out breakfast, each person wolfing up their own roll in hunger. Tsume took a seat and ate her own food when she and Konan were done putting up the dishes. Almost everyone were back in their own rooms, and only she, Konan, and Hidan were in the kitchen still. When they finished, Deidara walked into the kitchen.

"Hidan... Tsume, Leader-sama wants to see you two, yeah." Tsume walked down the hallway, Hidan following her until they stopped at the last door. The door was already open to a small crack, and Tsume opened it a bit more so she could poke her head in.

"You wanted to see us?..." Tsume asked out into the room. Pain popped up from under the edge of the table, seeming to be organizing boxes underneath.

"Yes, yes... come in." Tsume strode in, Hidan doing the same after she moved off to the side. "I'm sending you two on a short mission, which should only take about two days. There has been activity near the cloud village, and I want you both to go over there and see what is going on. You may go now." Tsume froze when he mentioned the cloud village, remembering her old home and the reason she left it. She followed Hidan out, then strode toward her room to gather supplies for the mission. Her mind, on the other hand, was swarming with thoughts about her old village. She snagged her cloak, weapons, and a few other things then left her room. She then met up with Hidan at the front door, his scythe on his back waiting for her.

"Ready? Because I'm f***ing am." Tsume rolled her eyes and followed him out the door, closing it when they were out.

"We go northwest, until we meet a road then follow it all the way until we reach the cloud village." Tsume pointed towards the direction of the way they were going.

"How the f*** do you know where we are f***ing going?" Hidan spun around, wondering how she knew this.

"It used to be my village, until I ran away from it. The leaf village found me and were oblivious to the fact that I was then a rouge ninja. They were going to send me back, but Deidara and Sasori found me before they did so and I decided to go with them. And here I am, in the Akatsuki." Hidan shrugged and continued towards the direction that Tsume pointed toward. '_Not the first time I'm going to be chased by my own village to be killed._'


	14. Ten Tails

"Damn wind..." Tsume constantly kept fixing her hair. The wind kept messing it up, and it bugged her when her hair was in her face.

"Why don't you just f***ing leave your hair alone? It's just going to f***ing mess up again." Hidan complained about anything, and everything. He didn't complain as much at the hideout than at missions.

"It's my hair, and it bugs me." Tsume stood behind a tree, so when she fixed her hair it wouldn't mess up again. Hidan sighed and kept on walking. Tsume quickly caught up with him and regained her lead. They soon stopped at a steep incline.

"Think we should find a way around or what?" Tsume looked down the incline, not seeing a way to go down it without tumbling all the way.

"Nah. Let's go down the slope." Hidan raised his foot and placed it on Tsume's back, grinning like a psycho.

"Wait, **Hidan!-"** Hidan pushed Tsume down the slope, but when she fell, she snagged his leg and sent him down with her.

"You f***er-" Hidan tried to steady himself, but kept on rolling down. They stopped at the bottom, and somehow ended up in an awkward position, as Hidan landed on top of Tsume, both blushing. They stared at each other for a second, then Hidan leaned down and kissed Tsume, getting off of her when they separated. He held out his hand, and Tsume took it, using him to pull herself up. Hidan caught her in his arms when she lost her balance, and she rested against his chest with her eyes closed. She quietly pulled out of his grasp, and continued with the mission. They soon met a dirt road, and on the other side, more forest.

"Okay, which f***ing way now?" Hidan grumbled, then looked at the sun. Is was going to set soon, and the nights were getting ferociously cold.

"That way, we will keep walking for another hour or so until the sun sets, okay?" Tsume pointed towards the right, which would be northwest. Hidan walked ahead and took lead, following the path. They both stayed silent until Tsume saw that the sun was almost completely down.

"Hidan, follow me. We need a place to camp." She walked off into the forest, only to stop at a clearing.

"Alright. Where shall we f***ing sleep?" Hidan looked around, having no clue of what to do. Tsume sighed in reply to what he said.

"You go and collect a bit of wood for a fire is what will happen first, got it? Then we will worry about sleep." Hidan mumbled something inaudible then strode into the forest, only to return a few minutes later with an armful of dried wood. Tsume soon started a fire, the moon shining a sliver of light out into the night. She leaned back against a tree with a sigh of relief, only to pull her legs in when a gust of cold wind came by. Hidan noticed the sudden cold and sat down next to Tsume, pulling her in close next to him to stay warm.

"Warmth... Need warmth..." Tsume mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Hidan, holding him tight in an effort to gather all the heat she could. Clouds were gathering overhead, and the wind became freezing to the touch.

"Damn, it might snow." Hidan looked up at the gray clouds, glad he and Tsume were positioned under a tree so they wouldn't get snowed on. He noticed that Tsume's breathing became deep and steady, signaling that she was asleep. Hidan tucked his head so his nose wouldn't freeze off, and let sleep take over.

* * *

"Hidan, wake up." Hidan slowly opened his eyes at the sound of Tsume's voice. He closed them again due to the blinding whiteness. He slowly opened them again to adjust to the white snow. It was about a foot deep, and his breath turned to fog when he exhaled, as also Tsume's. She was sitting next to him, still had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was resting her head on his shoulder. He just stared at the smooth snow, enjoying the moment until Tsume moved and stood up. He did the same and followed her until they reached the road, or pretty much a very long clearing in the trees.

"This way." Tsume headed to the right, Hidan confused at the moment.

"Didn't we go this way?" He pointed towards the left.

"No, just follow me." Tsume kept on walking to the right. Hidan shrugged and followed her. _'Her fault if we get lost'_ They kept on walking for a bit until Tsume suddenly stopped.

"What the f***? Why did you f***ing stop?" Tsume glared at him to silence him. There was total silence for a second before someone spoke.

"Oi, they noticed us. Looks like we got a fight." Five shinobi came out from their cover, surrounding the two Akatsuki.

"It was your fault though. You broke that twig." One of them spoke back to the first one.

"No it wasn't. There wasn't a twig that broke, anyways."

"That's because you broke it, big-foot."

"You two still arguing, even after you became Jonin? Ah well, twins do that, don't they, Sako and Nago?" Tsume spoke to the two arguing cloud shinobi, who stopped their bickering and payed attention to Tsume. A grin spread across her face when they replied.

"Ah! So after you made that grand escape from the village, you went off and joined the Akatsuki, didn't you? We all wondered what happened to you." Sako was slightly amused at this, as Tsume could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah, I heard that you drowned, but I can plainly see that you are alive and well, not to mention that you look better than ever." Nago grinned, trying to catch Tsume's eye. Hidan frowned at this.

"You know she gave up on you long ago, right?" One of the other cloud shinobi spoke, making Nago frown.

"Aww, shut up Mayna. There's still a chance, right?"

"Will you all just f***ing fight already or are you just f***ing wasting our f***ing time?" Hidan's patience had run thin.

"Relax Hidan. I can fight these imbeciles by myself." Hidan tried to protest, but caught himself and stepped back. Tsume had an insane grin plastered across her face, and he didn't want to get caught in what was about to happen. He never saw her grin like that before. The cloud shinobi noticed the change in Tsume and each drew out a kunai.

"Alright, this isn't the Tsume I remember-" That was the last thing Sako said before a claw swept out and sliced his throat. He fell back, blood dripping down his chest, pouring from his neck. Behind him was Tsume, surrounded in black chakra. She looked back, and her grin became wider. Her hand was covered in blood, Sako's blood, and her eyes were black slits with silver streaks. The one most noticeable thing was that two black tails made of chakra came from Tsume.

"Sh*t, she… she-" Nago froze, eyes wide in shock at two things. One, his brother was dead. Two, a black claw was protruding from his chest. Blood poured down from the wound, splattering on the ground. He fell forward as Tsume pulled her hand out from his chest. She looked around, the three remaining shinobi frozen in shock.

"Alright, who's next?" The shinobi stepped back slowly, then quickly disappeared into the trees, leaving Tsume alone in the road, grinning like a psycho. The chakra cloak disappeared, and Tsume collapsed out of exhaustion. '_Damn…_'


	15. The Promise

Tsume felt something, or someone, holding her. She last conked out because of exhaustion. She slightly opened her eyes, only to see Hidan holding her. He must have noticed Tsume stir, as he slowed down and looked down at her. He walked off to the side, and gently placed her against a tree, taking a seat next to her.

"One f***ing question: What the f*** happened to you?" Hidan looked over at Tsume, who didn't speak for a second or two.

"Ten Tails. The longest I have actually let it take over. It took all the energy out of me." Hidan shrugged, and stood back up. He helped Tsume up, and she landed against his chest when she lost her footing. She regained her balance, and strode a few steps until she stumbled. Hidan caught her again, and lifted her up to carry her, as she wasn't able to walk at the moment. Tsume's face grew warm in embarrassment when he started walking again, leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry to cause trouble. Thank you." She kissed him on his cheek, and his face grew red in return. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She drifted off to the beating of his heart, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

The next time Tsume woke up was in her bed, at the hideout. She felt arms wrapped around her waist, and warmth against her back. She looked behind her, and saw Hidan, out cold. He groaned when she turned over, slightly annoyed because the movement was waking him up. He looked down at her face and smirked, as did Tsume.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Hidan placed his hand on Tsume's cheek, then kissed her. She smiled, then kissed him back, placing her hand against his chest. "I got breakfast, you stay here." Hidan sat up, then walked out of the room, only to return with food a few minutes later. Tsume immediately started eating when he placed the plate in her lap, taking a seat next to her. She quickly finished, leaving the plate on the side table.

"Thank you." Tsume wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against her shoulder.

"How did you eat that f***ing fast?" Hidan questioned, the reply being only a grin and a laugh.

"I barely ate anything yesterday, only breakfast." He scoffed, and Tsume let go of him. Hidan stood up, grabbing the plates and reaching for the doorknob. Suddenly, the ground shook and there was an enormous sound outside.

"Damn... that motherf***ing blonde arsonist will never stop, will he?" Hidan frowned, Tsume only sighing when he stormed out.

* * *

Tsume sat at her desk, drawing whatever came into her mind. She was fairly well at drawing, but was never pleased with her self. Her foot hit something hard when she moved, but took no notice to it. She soon started singing a song she learned when she was young. When she was almost done, the door opened, and violet eyes looked in.

"It's alright, you can come in Hidan." Tsume smiled, then crumbled her paper into a ball and tossed it into the trash bin. She stood up, and strode towards Hidan's open arms. They kissed and Tsume rested against his chest.

"Konan is almost done with lunch, just for your information." Hidan grinned, the smell of food coming through the door.

"Smells good. What is it?"

"Let's just say that Kisame would be eating something else." Tsume laughed at this.

"Ah, fish. Never really was his favorite?" Hidan laughed in return. The smell became stronger, signaling that Konan was nearly done.

"I have a question, and it's just a stray thought that went through my head not long ago. What would happen if we decided to have a child? Just a question, seriously." Tsume froze in thought for a bit.

"Well, if it would be a boy, what would you name him?"

"Why are you asking me? I have no clue." Hidan looked over by Tsume's desk, and noticed a red light under it. "But how about if it was a girl? What's that?"

"What?" Tsume looked over at where he pointed and saw the red light. She walked over to it, and replied while she did so. "Well, if it would be a girl... um... I think she would be named Kasumi. Oh, I must have hit the recorder eariler. Give me a second... There. Its off." She placed the recorder on her desk, and followed Hidan out the door to Konan's voice yelling 'Who wants lunch?'.

* * *

Hidan was in his room, getting supplies for a mission he was just assigned. He heard a knock on his door and saw Tsume come in.

"What are you doing?" Tsume asked him in curiosity. Hidan snagged his cloak and placed it on.

"A mission. Its just me and Kakuzu this time."

"Alright. Just don't get hurt like Deidara did, Kakuzu had to stitch both his arms back on, but couldn't find his elbow." Tsume wrapped her arms around his neck, gently kissing him before she let go.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that brat. I just wonder what will happen now since Sasori is dead and that idiot Tobi will be paired up with him." Hidan laughed and walked out into the hallway, Tsume following him. He met Kakuzu in the living room, and he followed him out the door.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt. Please?"

"Alright. I promise." They hugged and Hidan left, only looking back to wave goodbye to Tsume. Somehow, Tsume felt that something would go wrong though. '_He promised me, so don't worry. Promises are meant to be kept..._'


	16. Broken

It has been five days since Hidan and Kakuzu left for their mission. Tsume was getting worried.

"Um... Tsume, hmm?" Deidara came in one day, not seeming to be very cheerful at the moment.

"Something wrong, Deidara?" Even though she was worried, she still cared for the others.

"Uh... Leader-sama wants to see you, yeah." He backed away from the door, letting her through. When she passed the kitchen, she saw that every one was pretty much not in a good mood. Konan seemed to have tears streaming down her eyes. Tsume felt a pang of worry come from her stomach. '_What happened? Why is everyone like this?_' She reached Pain's door and knocked on it softly, the pang of worry getting worse.

"Tsume?" The door cracked open, and Pain opened it all the way, motioning for Tsume to enter. "Come in, I have something to tell you." She took a seat, and Pain took one opposite from her.

"What happened? What is going on?"

"Calm down, there is a reason why I have chosen to speak to you last. This is not good news." Tsume felt tears trying to force their way out, but held them back. She knew what this was about.

"W... What happened to h... him." She spoke softly, and stuttered as her breaths became ragged. Pain sighed.

"Hidan won't be coming back. Nor Kakuzu. Kakuzu was killed by the Nine Tails and Hidan... well, is still alive, but was blown to pieces and buried. Since Kakuzu is gone, he cannot be put back together. I'm sorry." Tears were now making their way down Tsume's face. She quickly stood up and flung the door open, sprinting out to the front door, only to fling it open too. Dark clouds were gathering overhead, and Tsume just ignored them, standing there out in the open, letting the rain drench her clothing. Konan came out carrying an umbrella, and placed her hand on Tsume's shoulder.

"Come inside, you don't want to get sick." Tsume looked at her, and saw that she still was crying, but not as much.

"You don't know what I want. I don't care if I get sick. I just want Hidan."

"Look, he's not coming back, and you know that, so come inside." Tsume had no say in that and was dragged in with Konan. She immediately went to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Tsume stood alone in the forest. It has been a month since everyone had died, and Tsume abandoned the Akatsuki when she had the chance. The hideout was deserted, and should be covered with a thin layer of dust now. Tears streamed down her face as she stood in front of a mound of dirt.

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt... you promised..." Tsume knew he was still alive, but can't be recovered. She quietly walked away, trying to forget every saddening memories of Hidan. But still, some memories stuck and were the last of the immortal's echos.

* * *

**Ending Poem**

_Live to die, die to live. Immortality brings sorrow._

_Live forever, watch the rest die. Insanity soon takes over._

_Find love, but weep in pain- as death catches up with life._

_But as you must, live without mercy. Immortality lasts forever._

* * *

For those of you who don't want this to end, don't worry, there shall be a sequel. _-Psychotic Arsonist_


End file.
